elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hyundai elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Hyundai elevator. China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Po Chai Industrial Building, Wong Chuk Hang (2013) *Yau Kwong Mansion, Wan Chai (2008) *Eternal Building, North Point (1992) *Graceful Court, Sai Ying Pun (1989) *Hoi Hing Building, North Point (1988) *Oceanic Building, Quarry Bay (1989) *Aberdeen Social Security Field Unit, Broadview Court, Wong Chuk Hang *Chuk On Building, Sheung Wan (2010) Kowloon *Sun Hing Building, Mong Kok (2004)Hyundai Electric Traction Lift/Elevator (YouTube) *Yue Xiu Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1986) *Yun Fat Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1989) *Wah On Court, To Kwan Wan (1991) *Shun Cheung Industrial Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1989) *Prince Centre, Sham Shui Po (1988) *Ngai Sheung Factory Building, Tai Kok Tsui (2008) New Territories *Grandway Garden, Tai Wai (1989, Replaced into Kone MiniSpace by Kone in 2016-2018 due to the series of breakdowns in 2016.富嘉花園怪電梯層層停　搭��回家要24分鐘, Apple Daily (Hong Kong), August 13, 2016 (Chinese only)].【富嘉花園升降機優化工程】 (Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong)) *Carado Garden, Tai Wai (1990) *Greenland Garden, Tuen Mun (1989) *Rainbow Garden, Tuen Mun (1990) *World-wide Industrial Centre, Fo Tan (1988) Mainland China *Robinson Galleria, Xiamen, Fujian *SM Lifestyle Mall, Xiamen, Fujian *Lerthai Center, Shijiazhuang Indonesia Bali Badung Regency *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa Dua (1990)Elevators PE 3, 5 and 6 have been replaced into Fuji (installed by Lines) in 2017, while elevators PE 8 and 9 have been replaced by Toshiba in 2013. *Mulia Resort Nusa Dua (2012) *St. Regis Bali, Nusa Dua *Ngurah Rai International Airport **International Terminal (2013) **Multi Level Car Park (2014) *Ohana Kuta Hotel *The Vira Bali Hotel (2004) *Bali Dynasty Resort *Matahari Department Store Kuta Square (1990s) *Kuta Angel Hotel (2012) *Hard Rock Hotel Bali (1993) *Sahid Lifestyle Kuta Resort (2011-2012) **Beachwalk Shopping Center **Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort *The Aroma's of Bali Hotel and Residence (2010) *Champlung Mas Hotel *Istana Kuta Galleria (with Giant supermarket) *Hok Im Tong Kuta Church (2011) *Krisna Oleh Oleh Bypass (2018) *Mal Bali Galeria *Siloam Hospital & Lippo Plaza Sunset (2012) *Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel (2011) *The Camakila Legian Bali (formerly Ramada Camakila Resort) *Ping Hotel Seminyak (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Anantara Resort Seminyak (2009) *Liberta Hotel Seminyak (formerly NEO Hotel Seminyak-Petitenget) (2014) *Zizz Convention Hotel *BPC City Hotel Denpasar City *Prima Medika Hospital **West Building (2002) **East Building (2007) *Sanglah General Hospital **Paviliun/Wing Amerta **Mahottama Rooms **Angsoka Building *Surya Husada Hospital *BPR Lestari Teuku Umar *Level 21 Mall (formerly Denpasar Junction) *Puri Ayu Hotel (2008) *The Grand Santhi Hotel (2007) *Mal Denpasar *Graha Sewaka Dharma (2013) *Ace Hardware Central Gatsu *Manuaba Hospital *Puri Saron Hotel Denpasar (2012) *BaliMéd Hospital *Wangaya Regional General Hospital *Madam Tan Restaurant, Renon (2015) *Prime Plaza Sanur Hotel (2018)Replacement of some Indolift elevators from 1991. Elevators number 1 and 2 have been replaced. *Fairmont Sanur Beach (2012) Old Hyundai elevator.jpg|One of the elevators at Ayodya Resort Bali. This is elevator PE 3 located in the North Wing, photographed in September 2015 before it was replaced into Fuji machine room less elevator in 2017. Hyundai elevators AJSH.JPG|Hyundai elevators at Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel, Bali (photographed on 4th floor) Hyundai MRL elevator.JPG|A Hyundai MRL elevator in The Camakila Beach Resort (formerly Ramada Camakila Resort), Bali (photo taken in August 2013) Hyundai elevators FairmontSanur.JPG|The main elevators at Fairmont Sanur Beach, Bali. Hyundai Prime Plaza Sanur Bali.jpg|The new Hyundai elevators at Prime Plaza Hotel Sanur in Bali, Indonesia. These elevators replaces the previous 1991 Indolift elevators. Bandung *Grand Royal Panghegar Hotel and Residence *Holiday Inn Bandung *Balubur Town Square *Fabu Hotel Kebonjati *Hotel Scarlet Dago *Gramedia Bookstore Merdeka *Hotel Mutiara *Santosa Hospital *Melinda Hospital 2 *Immanuel Hospital *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Amaroossa Hotel Bandung *Prodia Wastu Kencana *Hotel Corsica *Hotel Caryota *Hotel Karmila *G.H. Universal Hotel *Piset Square *Alam Permai Hotel (no longer working) *Hotel Sukajadi *De Batara Hotel *Parahyangan Residences *Institute of Technology Bandung **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Research Building **Energy and Mineral Museum **Freeport SBM Building (2017) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Village (1996)Scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai in 2014, and then replaced by Pillar in 2017. Service elevators (East and West) have been partially modernized by Pillar. *Emporium Pluit Mall (2008) *Green Bay Pluit Bayview Apartments (2013) **Gardenia Tower **Edelweiss Tower **Heliconia Tower **Flamboyan Tower *Green Bay Pluit Coastview Apartments (2013) **Akasia Tower **Cendana Tower **Dahlia Tower **Borneo Tower *Aston Marina Ancol (2010) *Ancol Beach City (2014) *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit *Perwata Tower, Pluit *De Ploeit Centrale, Pluit *Aston Pluit Hotel & Residence (2012) *Apartemen Robinson (1995, some have been replaced) *ITC Mangga Dua (1990ITC Mangga Dua - Setiap Gedung Punya Cerita (Indonesian))Refurbished by Young Jin (Korean brand) and maintained by ThyssenKrupp. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota TuaReplacement from a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator with manual landing doors. Another vintage Schindler elevator has been preserved and now part of a museum collection. *Reformed Injili Center Indonesia - Sekolah Kristen Calvin, Jakarta *Summarecon Mall Kelapa Gading **Summarecon Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (1995, carpark elevators modernized into Kone) **Summarecon Mall Kelapa Gading 5 (2007) *La Piazza Kelapa Gading *Kelapa Gading Hypermall Central Jakarta *MRCCC Siloam Hospital (2012) *Mintoharjo Navy Hospital *Smart Hotel Jakarta, Tanah Abang *Tanah Abang Blok B *Metro Tanah Abang *Pusat Mode Tanah Abang *The City Tower (2008, service and car park elevators) *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2006, some have been replaced into Fujitec since 2015) *The Djakarta Theater (car park) *National Museum (Museum Nasional/Museum Gajah) *Pertamina Central Office (1993) *Gatot Soebroto Army Hospital *Ibis Jakarta Tamarin *The Akmani Hotel, Menteng *DoubleTree by Hilton Jakarta Diponegoro *De Ritz Building, Menteng *Wisma Gondangdia Lama, MentengWisma Gondangdia Lama - SewaKantorCBD.com (late 1980s) *Cikini Gold Center, Menteng (2012) *Evasari Pramuka Hospital (1980s) *Golden Truly Gunung Sahari *Orchardz Hotel Industri, Gunung Sahari *Fashion Hotel Jakarta, Sawah Besar *Grand Mercure Jakarta Harmoni (2012) *Cempaka Putih Islamic Hospital *Hotel Grand Cempaka (1997) *Metro Atom Plaza, Pasar Baru (replacement from 1990's Goldstar and 1990's Hyundai elevator) *Classic Hotel, Pasar Baru *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kemayoran (2014) *MGK Mega Kemayoran (2005) *Menara Calvin, Kemayoran 80s Hyundai hallindicators.jpg|1980s Hyundai elevator at Evasari Pramuka Hospital, Central Jakarta. West Jakarta *Lindeteves Trade Center *favehotel LTC Glodok *HWI Lindeteves (2013, replacement from 1991 GoldStar elevators) *Menara Citicon (2012)These buildings have Helias destination dispatch elevators. *IPEKA International Christian School *Central Dept. Store - Neo Soho (2015, now changed into multiple stores since 2019) *Sumber Waras Hospital *Panorama Tours Building, Tomang *Gallery West *Griya Sinta, Tomang *Harapan Kita Hospital (car park) *Roxy Square (2018, replacement from 2003 Hyundai elevators) *Central Park Mall (vehicle elevators) *favehotel Puri Indah *St. Moritz Puri **Lippo Mall Puri 2 (2016) **St. Moritz Private Residences *Electronic City Puri Indah *Orang Tua (OT) Group Building East Jakarta *Mall Cipinang Indah *Citra Mall Klender *Hermina Hospital Jatinegara South Jakarta *Kemang Village **Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **SPH Kemang Village **Kemang Village Residences ***The Ritz ***The Cosmopolitan ***The Empire ***The Tiffany *Arion Swiss-Belhotel Kemang *favehotel Kemang *Kemang Arcade *Denpasar Residence (2010) *Pasar (Plaza) Mayestik (2012) *Fatmawati General Hospital - Prof. Sularto Building *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus Tower 1 (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah (2015) *Graha Iskandarsyah, Blok-M (replacement from Lift Munich elevators) *Plaza Blok M (2010s, replacement from GoldStar service elevators) *Danar Hadi Batik Store Melawai *The H Tower, Kuningan (2005) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuningan *Diradja Hotel, Jl. Wolter Monginsidi *Carvino Village, Tebet Hyundai elevators RS Mayapada JKT.jpg|Hyundai elevators at Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus, South Jakarta. Yogyakarta *Hotel Tentrem (2014) *Harper Mangkubumi Hotel (2014) *Ibis Yogyakarta Malioboro (1997) *Dynasty Fashion Malioboro *Grage Ramayana Hotel (2012) *Grage Jogja Hotel (2013) *Ibis Styles Yogyakarta *Swiss-Belhotel Yogyakarta (2016) *Novotel Yogyakarta (1997) *Bethesda Hospital *Galeria Mall *Horison Ultima Riss Hotel (2012) *Platinum Adisucipto Hotel (2016) *Alnect Center Semarang *Diponegoro University, Pleburan **Post Graduate Building **Main Building *Hermina Pandanaran Hospital *Dr. Kariadi General Hospital **Paviliun Garuda **Paviliun Rajawali **Paviliun Kutilang *Sultan Agung Islamic University, Kaligawe *Roemani Muhammadiyah Hospital *Pasar Raya Sri Ratu *Hotel Chanti *Dafam Hotel Semarang *DP Mall Surabaya *Al-Akbar Mosque *Ciputra World SurabayaHas the longest escalators (shuttle escalators) in Indonesia. **Ciputra World Mall Surabaya **Ciputra World Hotel Surabaya **The Via Apartment **The Vue Apartment *VOZA Premium Office *Husada Utama Hospital *Everbright Hotel *Siola Building (Museum Surabaya) *Wyndham Surabaya *Eastcoast Center *Ascott Waterplace Surabaya *Waterplace Residence Towers A-F *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (Residences and Carpark, 1995) *Tunjungan Plaza 3 (1995, currently being replaced by Mitsubishi) *Tunjungan Hotel *Citihub Hotel @Tunjungan *Electronic Engineering Polytechnic Institute of Surabaya - S2 Building *ITC Mega Grosir *Pasar Atom Mall *Hotel Santika Premiere Gubeng *ICBC Basuki Rahmat *Auto2000 Basuki Rahmat *Empire Palace *Midtown Hotel Surabaya *Crown Prince Hotel *Hotel Gunawangsa *Marvell City Surabaya *UC Apartment *Galeri Indosat Ooredoo Kayoon (replacement from 1990s Kone elevators) Makassar *Living Plaza *Phinsi Tower UNM *MTC Karebosi *Grand Hotel Aryaduta *Golden Hotel Banten *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2009) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang (2007) *Plaza Summarecon Serpong, Tangerang *Livingworld Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2010) *Omni Hospital Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2007) *Atria Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang **Hotel elevators (2012) **Ballroom elevators (2019) *Siloam Hospitals Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang (1996, modernized/replaced into Hyundai in 2018) *Aryaduta Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang (1993-1994, modernized/replaced into Hyundai in 2018-2019) *Pelita Harapan University, Lippo Village, Tangerang **Building D **Food Court *TangCity Mall and Novotel Tangerang (2010) *Mal WTC Matahari, Serpong, Tangerang (2003) *Decathlon Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2017) *Serpong Plaza, Tangerang (2002, closed since 2012) *Titan Center, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang *Foresta Bussiness Loft 1, BSD City, Tangerang **Notaris & PPAT (2018-2019) Medan *Hotel Soechi International (1995) *Swiss-Belinn Medan (2009) *Hermes Palace Hotel (2010) *Hotel Adi Mulia *Governor Office of North Sumatera Province Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Ekonomi (Faculty of Economy), Depok *D'Mall, Depok *Depok Town Square, Depok (1999) *Hermina Hospital Depok, Depok *Mal & Hotel Ciputra Cibubur (2012) *Rest Area KM 10 Jagorawi Toll Road, Cibubur (2012) *Meilia Hospital, Cibubur *Hermina Hospital Kemakmuran, Bekasi *St. Elisabeth Hospital, Bekasi *Hermina Hospital Galaxy, Bekasi *Panti Waluyo Hospital, Solo *Dafam Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Sahid Mandarin Hotel, Pekalongan *Namira Syariah Hotel, Pekalongan *Malang Town Square, Malang *Swiss-Belinn Malang, Malang *Dr. Saiful Anwar Regional General Hospital, Malang *PT. Sumber Makmur Sejati Sejahtera, Driyorejo, Gresik *Hotel Utami, Sidoarjo *Soekarno's Cemetery Library, Blitar *Mega Mall Batam Centre, Batam, Riau Islands *Gideon Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands *Holiday Inn Resort Batam, Riau Islands (1999) *Sultan Mahmud Badaruddin II International Airport, Palembang (skybridge to Palembang Light Rail Transit - Bandara SMB II Station) *Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman (Sepinggan) Airport, Balikpapan *PTC Mall, Palembang (2018, new building) Malaysia *KL Gateway, Kuala Lumpur *Legasi Kampong Bharu, Kuala Lumpur *Fahrenheit Suites Kuala Lumpur, Kuala Lumpur (2017, modernization of 1980s Hitachi elevators) *First World Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Terminal 1 Shopping Centre, Seremban, Negeri Sembilan *Jin Man Lou Restaurant, Kota Bharu, Kelantan *Grand Riverview Hotel, Kota Bharu, Kelantan South Korea Seoul *Park Hyatt Seoul *ASEM Convention Center *Hyundai Hyperion Tower 101 and 102 Dong (2002) *Seoul Asan Medical Center *LG U+ Building, Yong-san (2015, double deck elevators) *Yongsan Hotel *D-Cube City & Sheraton D-Cube City Hotel (With HELIAS) (2011) *National Museum of Korea (2003) *The War Memorial of Korea (2011) *I'PARK Mall Seoul (2004, replace 2017) *Seoul Dragon City Hotel Complex (Novotel Yongsan, Ibis Styles Yongsan, Grand Mercure Yongsan) (2017) *Gateway Tower *Megastudy Tower Gangwan-Do *Hotel Seamarq *I'PARK, Wonju City (2007) *Hyundai Academy Plaza, Wonju City (2009) *Dongbo Nobility Tower Gold, Wonju City (2008) *City&Forest 2nd Apartment, Wonju City (2015) *Joong Ang Medical Center, Wonju City (2009) *AK Plaza, Wonju City *Wonju City Hall (2007) *Wonju Severance Christian Hospital Others *Incheon International Airport, Incheon (Parking and service elevators) *NEST Hotel, Incheon *G-Tower, Incheon *Hyundai Elevator Technology Training Center, Incheon *Busan International Finance Center (BIFC), Busan *Korea International Exhibition Center (KINTEX), Goyang *Novotel Ambassador Suwon, Gyeonggi-do *Lotte Mall Suwon, Gyeonggi-do *Hyundai Asan Tower, Gyeonggi (2009) *Several Hyundai Department Stores and Apartments across South Korea *Several Lotte Department Stores across South Korea Panama *F&F Tower, Panama City *Hilton Hotel Panama City, Panama City *Coral Plaza, Panama City *Regalia, Costa del Este Philippines *All SM shopping malls, some of them are: **SM Mall of Asia, Pasay (2006) **SM City Tarlac, Tarlac City **SM North Edsa, Quezon City **SM City Iloilo, Iloilo City (except SM City Santa Mesa which uses 1990 Goldstar elevators until today) *Some Ayala Malls including: **Harbor Point, Subic, Zambales **Centrio Mall, Cagayan De Oro **U.P. Town Center, Quezon City **Ayala Malls Legazpi, Albay **Ayala Malls Cloverleaf, Quezon City The first and only Ayala Mall to feature Type 60 fixtures. **Ayala Malls Feliz, Pasig City **Ayala Malls The 30th, Pasig City The first Hyundai Elevator in an Ayala Mall to feature Type 82 fixtures. **Bonifacio High Street C3 Annex, Taguig City **Ayala Malls Manila Bay, Aseana City, Parañaque City **Glorietta, Ayala Center, Makati City (Atrium) *Some Robinsons Malls and developments including: **Robinsons Galleria, Quezon City (Main) **Robinsons Magnolia, Quezon City **Robinsons Otis, Manila (not to be confused with the elevator brand) **Robinsons Fuente, Cebu City **Robinsons Tagaytay and Summit Ridge, Tagaytay City **Robinsons Place Iloilo, Iloilo City **Robinsons Place Imus, Cavite **Robinsons Place Butuan, Agusan Del Norte (Main Building) **Robinsons Galleria South, San Pedro, Laguna *Fisher Mall, Quezon City *Fisher Mall, Malabon City *Festival Alabang Expansion, Alabang, Muntinlupa *Molito Strip, Alabang, Muntinlupa *168 Mall, Divisoria, Manila *New Divisoria Mall, Tondo, Manila *Techno Park Hotel, Quezon City (2005) *Jade Valley Restaurant, Quezon City *Uptown 21 Condominiums, Quezon City *Princeton Residences, Quezon City *The Podium, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong *Belton Place, Makati City *League One Southgate Mall (formerly Alphaland), Makati City *Crescent Park Residences, Taguig City *Greenhills Promenade Extension, San Juan City *O Square 1, Greenhills Shopping Center, San Juan City *Cardinal Santos Medical Center, San Juan City *Three & Four E-Com Centers, Mall of Asia Complex, Pasay City Thailand ฺBangkok * Yodpiman River Walk (2014) * Klongthom Corner * Chulalongkorn University (Faculty of Science) * Nasa Vegas Hotel * Big C Jumbo Ratburana * Imperial World Ladprao * Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital (Parasite Building) * Big C Supercenter Chaengwattana * Taisin Square * Phrannok Plaza * Nopparat Rajathanee Hospital (Nawarat Chakri Building) Other cities * Mike Shopping Mall, Pattaya, Chonburi * Suksapan Panit Omnoi Branch, Samut Sakhon * Market Village Suvarnabhumi, Samut Prakarn (Carpark elevators) * Piyamin Hospital, Samut Prakarn * Duangtawan Hotel Chiangmai, Chiangmai * San Paulo Hospital, Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan Turkey Istanbul *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower *Le Meridien Istanbul *UNIQ Istanbul Shopping Mall *Sarphan Finanspark *IstMarina *Manzar Adalar *Metropol Istanbul *Business Istanbul *HEP Istanbul *Uniq İstanbul *Inistanbul *Avrupark *Istanbul Adalet Sarayı *Ülker Sports Arena *Sheraton Grand Istanbul Atasehir *Ramada Encore Istanbul Bayrampasa *Istanbul Gonen Hotel *Batışehir *İzpark *Levent Kule *Ofishane *Dumankaya Modern Vadi *Terrace Mix *Suryapi Corridor *Viaport Venezia *Pega Kartal *Mesa Kartall *Esas Aeropark *Nurol Tower Other cities *Folkart Towers, İzmir *Ramada Hotel & Suites Kemalpasa İzmir, İzmir *Ege Perla, İzmir *Anatolia, Ankara *West Gate Residence, Ankara *Diyarbakır Airport, Diyarbakır *Suryapi Marka, Bursa *Rixos Hotel, Eskişehir *East Point, Gürcistan *14 Burda AVM, Bolu *Yalova Star AVM, Yalova *Varyap Plaza, Tuzla *Novada AVM, Tokat *Novada Outlet Söke, Söke *Boyabat Barajı (Boyabat Dam), Sinop and Samsun Provinces (2012) Vietnam *219 Trung Kinh, Hanoi *HH2 Linh Dam, Hanoi *Lotte Hanoi, Hanoi *Hoang Quan Plaza, Ho Chi Minh City *Muong Thanh Song Han, Da Nang Other countries *Daewoo Amara Hotel, Yangon, Myanmar *Times City, Yangon, Myanmar *Jinnah International Airport, Karachi, Pakistan *Dhirubhai Ambani International Convention and Exhibition Centre (DAICEC), Mumbai, India *Omaxe Residency, Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh, India *3C Ozone Boulevard, Noida, Uttar Pradesh, India *Anabil Tower, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Innotel Baton Rouge, Dhaka, Bangladesh *The Waterfront, Colombo, Sri Lanka *DAMAC Maison De Ville Artesia, Dubai, United Arab Emitates *Mashhad Urban Railway - Line 2 (Phase 1), Mashhad, Iran *Sahlavim Community Center, Modi'in Maccabim Reut, Israel (2013) *La Park Shopping Center, Holon, Israel *Sheba TelHaShomer Medical Center, Ramat Gan, Israel *Hotel Melia Santiago de Cuba, Cuba *Saratoga Hotel, Havana, Cuba *Vladivostok GUM (Main Department Store), Vladivostok (2016), Russia *Hermanos Ameljeiras Hospital, Havana, Cuba *Centro Simon Bolivar, Caracas, Venezuela *Al Rio, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Rio 2016 Olympic Village, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil *Novotel Sydney on Darling Harbour, Sydney, Australia (1990, modernized by Liftronic)Slightly refurbished with Dewhurst fixtures. Maintained by Liftronic. *I-SET Tower, Yekaterinburg, Russia *Dordoi Plaza, Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan *Oekumgang Hotel, Kangwon, North Korea *Bob Hope Airport Covered Parking Lot G, Burbank, CA, United StatesInteresting Traction Elevator @ Bob Hope Airport Covered Lot G Category:Notable elevator installations